Perdida
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Un príncipe no necesita dos princesas... Tenia su lugar, y recordó su imagen en los ojos de él, una luna dorada adornaba su frente, con dos rayas azules a los lados de sus mejillas...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, solo a su creador R.T.**

**Perdida **

**Sesshomaru Kagome**

Una vez mas tenia que regresar con Inuyasha a buscar los fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama, si fuera por ella no regresaría pero había prometido hacerlo por Shippo, Miroku y Sango, el hanyou había escogido a Kikyo y para ella eso significaba dolor, el recuerdo volvía cada que miraba aquel rostro masculino...

La chica pelinegra se abalanzo sobre el pozo y de un momento a otro cambio de era, ya todo parecía monotonía, ir y venir, solo desearía nunca haber tenido la Shikon No Tama en su cuerpo, ya nada podía hacer solo aguantar, esas escapadas que se daba Inuyasha al sentir el olor de la sacerdotisa, aguantar ver como él seguía las almas que ella consumía para encontrarla, últimamente siempre se desviaban a causa de ella, porque kikyo no podía evitar aparecer en cualquier lugar, logrando separarlos del camino y entre ellos

Ya era usual que ella y él peleasen por kikyo, esas discusiones tan inmaduras y sin sentido, temía volver para que ocurrieran de nuevo, antes, mucho antes de que él decidiera a la sacerdotisa, pensó tal vez que entre ellos pudo haber algo pero solo eran suposiciones, las veces que ella tardaba y él atravesaba el pozo en su busca, ahora sabia que lo hacia por la perla Shikon no por ella como creía.

Noche, oscuridad, cuanto tiempo había estado pensando en Inuyasha y Kikyo, toda una tarde al parecer, y para terminar ni rastro de él, quizá habría aprovechado que no estaba para ir con ella, la dueña de todos sus pensamientos y acciones, ella que lo clavo en un árbol sin contemplaciones diciendo que fue para protegerlo, una vez mas se enfocaba en ellos

Y si regresaba a su época?, era muy tarde para andar caminando sin rumbo y es que a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo por esos lares aun le era difícil andar hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede pero que haría en su casa, nada desde hace ya un tiempo, no tenia contacto con las chicas de su escuela debido a que finalmente olvido la escuela, ya no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos eras, si buscara definirse seria algo como un alma en desgracia .

Sonidos, pero de donde provenían? , quejidos, jadeos, seguramente alguien estaría herido o lastimado en medio de la nada, la chica camino guiada por los sonidos que se escapaba de la persona, aun no podía asegurar si era hombre o mujer, pero le ayudaría en lo que pudiera, camino durante unos momentos mas y al apartar de su vista un arbusto, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como le era permitido e involuntariamente miles de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

No reaccionaba, los grillos, las aves, ellos, seguían su curso, seguían moviéndose, miles de emociones se agolparon en su ser, al verlos allí. Se besaban, tocaban, estaban unidos, se mezclaban y no se podía observar donde comenzaba o terminaba el otro, no sabia que hacer, correr? Interrumpirlos? No sabia..

Una vez mas opto por huir, sin hacer ningun ruido aunque ellos estaban en lo suyo, jamas hubieran puesto atención a nada, camino por largo rato, sin prestar atención a nada, la imagen y los sonidos estaban frescos en su mente, estaba en shock, las lagrimas ya no salían de sus ojos, estaba destrozada, ya no importaba nada, mandaría todo al demonio.

Al poco rato de reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba, muchos arboles, poca luz, rodeada de todo y siendo nada..

Inuyasha .. Kikyo

Nunca te enamores o puedes salir lastimada, decía una de sus compañeras, era cierto, mientras pensaba se adentraba cada vez mas al bosque, algo buscaba no sabia que, pero ese algo la hacia moverse, en vez de regresar, ese algo podría ser una salida a tanto arbusto, era peligroso aunque si lo veíamos bien toda la era feudal lo era, luego de caminar tanto llego a una cascada, se desvistió para darse un baño, estaba sola, en medio de la nada y de seguro nadie clamaría por su presencia en esos momentos

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pero estaba equivocada, si había alguien que requería su presencia, de echo siempre lo hacia, y por ello fastidiaba a su hermano, y al mismo tiempo odiaba a su padre, por culpa de él tenia esa debilidad hacia la sangre humana, y no la sangre de cualquiera sino de esa especialmente, la humana que estaba con Inuyasha, la humana que lloraba por su medio-hermano, la misma humana que deseaba desde hace algún tiempo.

Intentaba tomar distancia pero siempre que sentía su presencia u olor, tenia que verla, cierto que era la persona mas fría e indiferente, debía reconocerlo, aunque no por ello sentía menos, era un demonio puro y había sucumbido a una humana como su padre, patético? Tal vez

Problemas no tendría si ella no estuviera con el idiota del medio demonio, quizá eso la hacia desearla mas, era prohibida para él. La luna tan blanca y pura, iluminaba el rostro del peliplata, dándole a esos ojos ámbar un aire mas demoníaco del aspecto del que los poseía, un olor débil, femenino, imposible de olvidar se colo por su fosas nasales haciéndolo gruñir, era ella y estaba cerca y... sola

Con toda la elegancia y sutileza inicio su caminata hacia su presa, de acuerdo al olor estaría en su territorio, seguramente en la cascada, tardo poco para llegar, eran sus territorios después de todo y se los conocía completamente, sin realizar ningun ruido se situó detrás de un árbol cuando la voz de ella le llego

**Se que estas hay..-**aunque no hubiese escuchado ningun ruido, la presencia demoníaca era intensa, una mueca apareció en los labios del demonio

**jeh humana-**la chica se molesto en extremo así que salio del agua y tomo sus ropas, para colocárselas rápidamente

**Mi nombre es Ka-go-me! Sesshomaru..-**él salio de su escondite y la vio alejarse, con sus ropas extrañas, se notaba lo molesta que estaba aunque la cólera luchaba por ganar la batalla en su rostro, la siguió a distancia prudencial, se dirigía a sus aposentos cosa que ella no sabia, lucia _perdida _

Cuando se adentro en el hogar del demonio se sorprendió por la elegancia y riqueza que poseía el ambiente, lucia como la estadía de la realeza, simplemente hermoso.

La chica se había quedado parada en la entrada admirando todo el lugar, mientras el demonio se posiciono en su espalda, sin tocarla solo aspirando su aroma tan... humano

**Te gusta? Ka-go-me..-**silencio, sorpresa, agitación, compresión, estaba en peligro, solo palabras pero había sentido como si la hubiese tocado, un suave suspiro salio de los labios femeninos que hicieron sonreír engreidamente al peliplata

**Que quieres?-**pregunto desconfiada girándose para verlo y al ver esos ojos ámbar recordó con tristeza a Inuyasha algo que él noto, termino de entrar y se sentó sobre la lisa madera

**Estas en mi territorio y para ser mas específicos en mis aposentos-**una de las corredizas estaba abierta dándole al lugar luz de luna iluminando el rostro masculino, estaba paralizada por.. miedo? No, en esos momentos era lo menos que sentía, estaba sorprendida, aun no la había matado y todos decían que él era despiadado y sobre todo odiaba a los humanos pero en esos momentos lucia tranquilo, nada le perturbaba

**Qu?-**no la dejo terminar de formular la pregunta, seguramente le haría un interrogatorio de, Por que aun no la había matado?, seria ese tal vez un buen momento para convertirla en mujer.. en SU mujer, hizo una leve seña para que ella tomara asiento y así lo cumplió, una suave brisa agito los cabellos de ambos

**Él te hizo daño y también te engaño-**soltó como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de lo que realmente sentía, la mirada de ella se ensombreció y en sus ojos las lagrimas se agolpaban, no cayeron

**Y a ti en que te afecta?-**el cuerpo de él se tenso repentinamente, ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, ambos en extremos diferentes de la habitación, la chica un poco llorosa y demonio intentando poner su interior en orden

**Ella no es nada.. comparada a ti-**él le había echo un cumplido? Esta bien, eso si que era raro, le fue imposible ocultar su sorpresa y su mirada se dirigió hacia el espécimen masculino y sus miradas se encontraron, negro contra ámbar y allí se dio cuenta de cuan diferente eran esos dos hermanos, no importaba si el color de sus ojos fuese igual o el de su cabello también, ellos transmitían cosas diferentes

Se levanto del suelo dispuesta a irse lo mas rápido posible, realmente no sabia que le sucedía, estaba parada en la entrada pero algo la retenía, físico? No, estaba nerviosa y un fuego interno comenzaba a expandirse desde su centro hacia todo su cuerpo, justo cuando iba a dar el paso para salir una mano con uñas aprisiono su brazo, la chica dio un respingo

**No huyas-**la tenia.. hipnotizada y ella estaba débil solo quería quedarse con .. él para no no regresar con Inuyasha y de sus labios salieron palabras que nunca creyó que le diría a él

**No lo haré..-**él solo decidió soltarla para comenzar a caminar pero ella tomo una manga del kimono blanco-**No me dejes..-**y por fin se rompió, lagrimas volvieron a humedecer su rostro pero antes de que siquiera una cayera al suelo él comenzó a lamer las frías y saladas lagrimas, consuelo y apoyo de una forma diferente, las manos de ella subieron con miedo a los hombros masculinos mientras la lengua de él comenzaba una exploración al descender por su cuello

Decía amar a Inuyasha pero ahora lo estaba engañando y con su hermano, ella era igual o peor aunque hace solo unos momentos Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella deseaba hacer con Sesshomaru, hace unos momentos ese sentimiento de amor hacia el hanyou se había evaporado solo era malestar, por ende lo que estaba haciendo o a punto de hacer no dañaba a nadie

Sin perder mas tiempo busco la boca del demonio y la unió con la suya, un beso, no como los que compartió con Inuyasha, en este había fuego, intensidad, deseo, calor, había algo mas

Solo la clara luz de la luna en un estado octante era testigo de las acciones que sucedían en ese lugar, solo ellos dos, tocándose, disfrutando mas de lo que debería con una humana, disfrutando mas de lo que debería con el hermano de su ex-amor

El kimono junto a toda la ropa del demonio cayo siendo seguida de la ropa de la chica que él se ocupo de romper, dejándola solo con su parte inferior, brisa fría, las garras jugaban con el elástico de las bragas blancas, lentamente las manos del peliplata delinearon toda la figura femenina, ocupado en recorrer y conocer cada lugar, cada rincón de aquella silueta, mientras ella tocaba suavemente y presionaba el pecho, los brazos, cada musculo

Lentamente depositaban suaves y delicados besos sobre la piel degustando el sabor de aquellos cuerpos que se estremecían al tacto del contrario, ella cayo sobre las telas en el suelo llevándose al peliplata con ella, cruzando las piernas alrededor de las cintura masculina

Sus intimidades se rozaban con insistencia, queriéndose unir ..

**_Toma mi cuerpo y consume lo que quieras _**

No necesitaba escucharla decirlo pero fue como si le dejara entrar en su ser para hacerla a olvidar a su medio hermano, lo quería, deseaba tenerlo, estar junto a él como nunca lo hubiese pensado, él no era una venganza, en el momento en que entro en ella sintió mas

Las embestidas eran fuertes y salvajes, profundas para el cuerpo sin experiencia de la chica, pero sus lagrimas nuca resbalaron al suelo porque a pesar de que el era brusco seguía dándole ese apoyo, ella no era solo deseo era algo mas, siguieron el ritmo marcado por el youkai y a los pocos minutos el cuerpo de la joven, vibraba de placer, un placer sentido por ambos

El salón solo era llenado por suaves gemidos y jadeos, los objetos estaban de mas por así decirlo, el disfrute por ambos era imposible de explicar con palabras, solo sentir, cada roce de piel, cada estocada y justo luego de varios minutos o tal vez horas, realmente ninguno sabia, el orgasmo los golpeo al mismo tiempo, llegando así al Nirvana que todos ansiaban pero que para cada uno era diferente.

El derramo su esencia en ella, fundiéndose y en ese instante el placer se incremento al momento en que los colmillos del peliplata perforaron el cuello níveo de la chica que al instante cayo inconsciente...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.. .

Finalmente, era suya, esa pelinegra de ojos azabache, esa que era un poco exasperante, ahora era suya y descansaba sobre un cama de mantas blancas con bordes de plata, por primera vez se sentía pleno y completo, era su mujer, le pertenecía porque aunque él estaba tan cegado por el placer del momento sintió cuando traspaso la barrera que la mantenía pura

Ahora la veía desde la ventana corrediza, estaba vestido con su ropa de siempre pero el cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás en una coleta baja dejando que varios mechones adornaran su frente en compañía de la luna.

Ligera como pluma, un sueño muy gratificante, hacer el amor con Sesshomaru seria tan placentero realmente? , quizá nunca lo sabría, las imágenes estaban frescas mas que un sueño parecía una excitante realidad, se revolvió en las sabanas, ahora que estaba consiente y el sueño se había disipado, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, todo había sido un sueño?, lentamente se recompuso y miro su alrededor, la habitación no era suya, parecía de la era feudal, evaluó con su mirada todo el lugar hasta que sus ojos se toparon con unos dorados que brillaban con intensidad, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Nada fue un sueño, todo era real y por alguna razón no estaba decepcionada

**Despertaste..-**dijo el hombre que se elevo del suelo para caminar hacia ella y tenderle su mano, la chica no sabia porque pero la tomo desinhibida, sin miedo

Aparto las sabanas, para quedar al frente de él, la diferencia de estatura realmente era mucha por ello la chica tenia que elevar su vista y en los ojos ámbar del masculino se observo, parecían ojos de amor, devoción y adoración, algo que nunca creyó ver en él y menos dirigidos hacia ella, aunque ella por mucho que estuviera buscando una explicación, sentía lo mismo

**Sesshomaru, tu-**quiso intentar preguntar pero él la guió a paso lento hacia donde estaba mirando antes, un gran jardín con un lago, precioso y disipo su su duda

**Un príncipe no necesita dos princesas...**

Tenia su lugar, y recordó su imagen en los ojos de él, una luna dorada adornaba su frente, con dos rayas azules a los lados de sus mejillas

La sonrisa el los labios de la chica fue real, verdadera, ya no estaba _perdida_


End file.
